


Family

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For draco100's "Daddy" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Draco had always been prepared for everything, and so had Pansy. Back when they were still in their seventh year at Hogwarts, both had taken all precautions to make sure that their occasional trysts did not result in early parenthood.

Five years into marriage, Draco wished that they had not been so careful. Their insistence to the outside world that they did not want children yet was a lie. He wanted an heir.

Then the day finally came when Pansy told him, "You're going to be a father."

And Draco realized that what he wanted was a family.


End file.
